


The House of Wanderers

by TheLightinmySeoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically a bunch of magic folk causing havoc in a magical house, Demons, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magicians, Sorcerers, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: Rumor has it, that inside the house of many doors one will find a talking raven, charmed white heather, and a master spell caster. Ask the demon at the gate for protection and it’s doors will always be open to those that wander.





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> A new story? I know, I'm insane. But I've been having trouble writing, so I thought something fun and short would be good to try! These stories are going to be small drabbles interconnecting in the same universe! Basically a bunch of magic folk causing havoc in a magical house :)
> 
> Inspired by Howl's Moving Castle and the house of many doors! The movie and book are both fantastic, I would 100% recommend!
> 
> Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

** **

 

**01.**

 

It is said that there is a house on the outskirts of town, up a winding hill and nestled in between trees, that is the door to another world.

If one was passing by, they would think it is inconspicuous in comparison to its surroundings. A small two story building, colored snow white with a homely feel. A thin metal fence guarding its front doors. A raven head knocker. And a single lamp hanging in the gateway.

But if anyone looked close enough they would see that the lights in the house never turn off, no sounds are ever heard, and no one can be seen coming inside or out. Some may think it is strange, but mortals have been known to be blind to things they can see. If one may ever get too curious, the glamour hides the magic right in front of their eyes.

Old tales tell that this house is a haven, a protected place for travelers that are looking for a safe place to stay.

And those that have passed through the house, magical beings laying root for some time but never forever, know that the House of Wanderers will always give help to those that ask for it.

It’s doors will always be open to those that wander.

 

\-----


	2. 02.

 

 

**02.**

 

Chan stood in front of the House, his old, scuffed boots toeing the edge of a line drawn in the dirt. The world around him was muffled, adjacent houses dark, windows shut and mortals asleep during the late time of night. A light snow fell from the sky, covering him in a light dust and freezing him through his thin coat.

Slowly and cautiously, he lifted one foot and crossed the barrier. The light hanging from the gate lit up and the door fell open.

Carefully continuing forward, Chan walked up the stone path and alighted the stairs, passing bushels of white heather growing up the sides and making footprints in the blanket of snow, until he was standing in front of the white wooden door.

A ravens head was perched in the center of the door, crafted out of a beautiful black metal. The name of the house was carved into onyx above the doorway, but in runes that he couldn’t read. Chan lifted his hand and before he could back out, knocked strongly twice.

At first nothing happened. There was no answer but the cold winter wind that froze the tips of his fingers and made him question if he was making the right choice and whether he should just go home, but then the raven blinked black metal eyes at him and opened its mouth and spoke.

“Another Wanderer,” the creature said, clicking its tongue and staring at him with a shrewd gaze.

Chan’s mouth went dry, trying not to stare. He wasn’t used to the obvious display of magic and he didn’t want to seem rude by staring.

“What are you, boy?”

He licked his lips, pulling at his thin shawl. “A sorcerer… Sir?”

The raven clicked its tongue again, eyeing him. “And a rather poorly trained one, at that,” it said disapprovingly. “Rein in your powers if you can before you step over the doorway. You reek like magic, it’s no wonder demons are after you!”

Chan’s eyes went wide in surprise but before he could respond with a coherent response the lock clicked open and the door swung inward before him.

Sucking in a deep breath, Chan clutched onto his bag, attempted to pull in his magic, and stepped across the hearth into another world.

A world of Wanderers.

 

\-----


	3. 03.

 

**03.**

 

Not everything is as it seems.

  
It is the first lesson taught to every magic user. A sort of golden rule among sorcerers. Magic has endless possibilities, a twist and a turn at every corner, so one must always be alert and aware for the truth that could be hiding right in front of their eyes. Magic is a trick but a magician must be tricker.

  
Chan was not surprised by the magic that is the House of Wanderers, but he as he stepped through the door he isn’t quite prepared for the sheer amount of power it contains.

  
Being in the House it is like entering a different world. On the outside the building is a simple white two story house, but on the inside it is so much more.

  
The main entrance opens up into a large wooden room, chaotically messy but empty at the same time. The floor is mostly clear, a few intricately sewn rugs covering the floor, and most of the objects and decorations are pushed against the sides of the room. Numerous bookcases cover the walls, shelves built into the walls holding strange objects from jars holding floating objectives and old, weathered scrolls. Strange artifacts are placed in every spot, to where there is almost too much to see in one glance.

  
To the left is a caved in area where a golden bird cage hangs suspended from the ceiling. A black raven lies nestled in a pile of pillows. To the far wall is a countertop that bars the way to a hidden back room. And to the right a long hallway leads to somewhere and a winding staircase opens to the second floor.

  
At the center of the room the ceiling curves upward into a dome, with a large circular opening that shows a fantastic view of the night sky. However, it’s not the sky that Chan is used to. He knew it was snowing outside and the moon should be covered, but millions of stars sparkled in front of his eyes and a pale blue and green light weaved across the scene.

  
Chan was so transfixed that he didn’t the hear shuffling of slippers until a young boy around his age came through the back room to stand in front of the counter.

  
“Excuse me, are you here to pick up a package?”

  
Chan jumped, surprised at the sudden noise. The boy had a youthful round face with a bright smile, even though his bright orange hair was a mess atop his head and he was wearing bunny slippers. He casually pulled out a chair from under the countertop and rested his head comfortably on his hand.

  
“Not a customer, Seungkwan,” a second voice said. Chan looked around the room but couldn’t see the source of the voice.

  
“Oh?” Seungkwan said in surprise, straightening up. “A Wanderer, this late at night?” He smiled warmly. “Must have had a rough night then.”

  
Chan smiled, though he was sure it must have looked more like a cringe. “Very.”

  
Seungkwan beckoned him forward, pulling out an old, weathered book from under the table. “Why don’t you sign in then. We’ll set up a room for you and you can get a good night's rest.”

  
Chan took the pen but paused, hand poised over the blank line. He could just faintly feel the magic radiating from the book. To him, magic was a song, always beckoning him to listen. His eyes were drawn to the rest of the page, where many other names were already written in golden ink.

  
“Why are these names crossed out?” Chan asked, motioning towards some names that had thick black lines drawn through them.

  
Seungkwan smiled at him, though Chan couldn’t tell if it was happy or sad.

  
“They are the names of those who are done wandering.”

  
The orange haired boy dragged the book across the table when Chan was done signing his name on the black line. He turned and plucked a key off the back wall, before pressing it into his hand. He gave a mysterious grin, “Maybe one day that will be you too."

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this last time, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! <3


	4. 04.

 

**04.**

 

“All rooms are on the second floor, just go up those stairs and you’ll find your way.” Seungkwan had said, beckoning him towards the winding metal stairs to the right.

  
After Chan had alighted the stairs and the dazzling ground room had disappeared from view, he stopped and could just hear the boy speaking quietly to someone else on the first floor.

  
“You need to keep an eye on him, Seungkwan. His magic is incredibly strong, and he’s hiding something.” It was the mysterious voice which Chan couldn’t recognize. The voice was strong and firm, sounding too timeless to pinpoint an age.

  
“Oh really… Does he have any malice intent? Should we call the Ministry?” Seungkwan sounded more curious than unsure. It also sounded clear that calling the Ministry wasn’t what he intended to do.

  
“No, of course not. No need to get those imbeciles involved,” the voice scoffed. “I can’t tell what his intent is, he’s very difficult to read for some reason, but it doesn’t seem malicious. Still, it would be better to keep a close watch on him.”

  
“Did you let Jihoon know?” Chan hadn’t heard that name before.

  
“Of course he knows! Everything I know, Jihoon knows. I’m to make sure the doors are closed securely tonight so nothing can get inside. That boy reeks of magic and if any demons are nearby his smell will cause them to be drawn to us. Of course I will be able to protect us,” the voice said confidently, “but still, be careful leaving the House in the morning.”

  
“Ha, you really do like me!” Seungkwan said teasingly. “You’re worried about me, when you don’t even worry about Jihoon.”

  
The voice laughed sarcastically. “That’s because Jihoon can take care of himself. You’re practically a mortal at your level.”

  
“Oh you hurt me so, my feathered friend.”

  
The conversation was light, but it seemed the House wasn’t as friendly as it seemed. He had thought they were to offer him protection like the stories said, but it sounded like he was to be put under some sort of surveillance. Unsure of his future, Chan focused his attention on finding his room instead of the anxieties plaguing him.

  
The stairs opened up to a long hallway that twisted and turned and branched off so much that Chan wasn’t sure it would ever end. Each room had a number, though it didn’t seem in any sort of particular order. And each doorway was decorated in different ways. As Chan walked there were doors of every color, made of painted wood or metal, stone, one even from something that looked suspiciously like silver. Some had names, others had strange words in a different language Chan didn’t understand, and some were covered in weird decorations Chan was afraid would fall if he glanced at them too long. At one point he tried to open a door out of pure curiosity but the handle wouldn’t budge.

  
Before he could panic that he was going to walk for hours and never find his room, he turned a corner and found his door number at the end of a short hallway. Nestled in between a strange old wooden door to his left and a intricate silver plated one to his right, was a plain white door with the number 021199 carved into the top.

  
Carefully, Chan put his key into the door and stepped inside.

  
After seeing the rest of the house, he had expected much more of his room in the House of Wanderers. The room he stepped into was plain and boring. It reminded him eerily of home.

  
His room was small, with a single large window that had a shade pulled down. The walls were white and a pale blue rug was laid over a wooden floor. His bed was simple, just big enough for him, and even had the same color sheets as his bed at home. Pressed against the far left was an old dresser that was quite similar and a mirror.

  
Chan walked to the window and pushed open the curtains. For a second he stared, unable to comprehend what he was looking at, before rubbing his eyes and attempting to look again.

  
The House was located just outside of Seoul, in the middle of the woods, on top of a hill and nowhere near any other buildings. But the view from outside Chan’s window showed a small bustling town, lower story houses dotted across a layer of snow with warm fires flickering in hearths and smoke rising from their chimneys. Chan even recognized the house a few streets down, with a dark green roof and vines climbing up the sides.

  
It was home.

 

\-----


	5. 05.

 

 

**05.**

 

When Chan awakened it was to the sound of a loud bell clanging from above him. He opened his eyes, gaze hazy from sleep and mind foggy. It took him a moment to overcome the similarities of the room and remember where he was.

  
Another lond bell chimed somewhere and the mail slot on his door swung open. A piece of parchment came flying inside, weaving swiftly through the air. However instead of falling limply to the ground, the piece of paper floated across the room to make a landing gently in his lap. When Chan took the paper it felt distinctly like the magic he had sensed last night from Seungkwan. In messy handwriting the note read,

  
To our newest tenant,  
Breakfast is served every morning at 8am. It would be lovely if you could attend!

  
A silly drawing of what Chan assumed was Seungkwan’s face brought a small grin to his own. Thinking he must start his day eventually, and what better time than to food, he pulled himself from the embrace of his warm sheets and went to get washed up.

  
Grabbing a towel from the dresser he was surprised when he saw a door on the other wall that he hadn’t remembered seeing the night before. It opened into a large bathroom with a bathtub, shower, toilet stalls and a few sinks. He was quite sure he hadn’t been that tired last night to have completely missed a whole room that hadn’t been there the night before.

  
There was a pack of toiletries one the counter and some shampoo and conditioner with his name on it. Near the other sinks there were some used toothbrushes in containers and attached to the mirror, as well as labeled soaps and shampoos. He wasn’t quite sure how someone could get to the bathroom without going through his own room, but he decided not to question it so early in the morning and instead get ready for the day.

  
After getting washed up and feeling immensely better, Chan went back into his room to try to find something to wear. He hadn’t brought any of his belongings except the clothes on his back, so he was half hoping clothes would magically appear in his wardrobe as well.

  
He was pleasantly surprised to find a plain white t-shirt, some black slacks and underwear in the top drawer. The outfit was dull but it would be better than wear his damp clothes from the night before. Chan slipped them on, the material soft and warm, before he toed his boots on and stepped outside.

  
Going back to the stairs took decidedly less time than the night before. He had barely taken ten steps before the opening to the first floor appeared before him.

  
The first floor was quiet. The room was still hazardously messy, and across one wall on a tabletop some books had been pushed aside for a series of strange open vials and materials. Something purple with an oddly sweet smell was simmering in a black cauldron.

  
The raven was still sleeping in the far corner, nestled in it’s bed of pillows. Today the opening in the ceiling was showing bright blue skies with white fluffy clouds. Chan took a closer look and was surprised when he saw two suns circling each other.

  
“Oh.”

  
Chan turned around. Seungkwan had just come out of the back room, a backpack slung over one shoulder and surprise flitted across his face. He had a granola bar hanging out of his mouth.

  
“I didn’t actually think you’d come,” Seungkwan said with a laugh, face bright. He tossed his backpack onto the counter, granola bar with it, and hopped over the ledge. He continued down the hallway, shouting over his shoulder for Chan to take a seat.

  
Chan wanted to ask where, but when he turned around he was stunned to find right under the open roof a low table had been placed with colorful cushions to sit on.

  
Seungkwan came back soon, balancing a plate of sizzling soup and some side dishes. A teapot floated behind him with two cups and utensils.

  
“We feed breakfast, but almost no one comes because it’s too early in the morning,” Seungkwan explained cheerily as the dishes laid themselves out on the table. Chan watched in fascination, at his house magic was never used for such mundane things. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it.

  
“That’s because it’s a god awful time in the morning.”

  
It was that mysterious voice again. Chan looked around but there was still no one there. However Seungkwan didn’t seem perturbed, continuing to eat as he responded. “Unfortunately not all of us have the luxury of sleeping in.” He leaned across the table and whispered almost like it was a secret, “But I have school so I have to wake up early.”

  
“You go to school? Mortal school?” Chan asked in surprise.

  
Seungkwan nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. My mom’s a witch and my dad’s a mortal. They like to keep me involved in ‘both worlds’, as they say. So I go to school in the morning and work the mailroom in the afternoon. At least I get paid,” he said with a shrug.

  
Chan perked up at that, curious at the idea. He had brought no money or belongings with him, so getting a job would probably be a good idea. “Do you think I could get a job around here?” He asked hesitantly, wringing the hem of his shirt.

  
The orange haired boy shrugged, looking unconcerned. “Maybe. If you ask Jihoon he’d probably have something for you to do.” He then grinned playfully, “Maybe you can be our house keeper. This place is a mess.”

  
A bird started chirping and Seungkwan looked at the bird clock that was mounted on the wall. It was probably the one mortal thing in the house. He jumped to his feet with sudden realization. “Sorry kid, I’m late for class! Got to go!” He smiled at the younger boy before grabbing his bag and sprinting from the room before Chan could tell him that he was not a ‘kid’.

  
When Seungkwan opened the door instead of the quiet empty forest Chan was expecting, it opened into a bustling market place. The air was hot and the ground was covered in sand. Harsh sunlight fell through the doorway. Seungkwan pulled a cloth from his bag and wrapped it around the bottom of his face before darting down the street. The door closed by itself behind him.

  
Now alone, Chan picked at the remains of the food. He wondered how he could find this Jihoon person and see if he could get a job. Finished with his meal, he stacked the dishes carefully in his hands and made his way toward where he assumed the kitchen was.

  
It was a similar hallway to the one upstairs, long and winding with lots of turns, except most of the doors were open. The first couple he passed were empty, one was the size of a broom closet filled to the brim with different plants, another was a dimly lit room with runes covering the floor, and one even had a small shallow pool.

  
Considering how long it was taking him to find the room, he guessed he must have made a wrong turn somewhere.

  
Just as he was wondering if he should retrace his steps, a door to Chan’s right opened and he had to stumble backwards to avoid getting hit in the face by the door.

  
A few dishes fell from his grasp before he could steady himself and he winced when the pieces of glass shattered against the hardwood floor.

  
Looking up sheepishly, Chan was stunned when he found himself facing one of the most handsome people he had ever seen.

  
“I’m terribly sorry about that, didn’t see you there!”

  
The young man was tall, towering over Chan’s shorter frame, and was incredibly good looking. He had neatly slicked back blue hair and a sharp chin, with bright brown eyes. There was a lazy grin on his face, and Chan could see two canine teeth pointing out from his smile.

  
“Breaking things again, Kim Mingyu?” The mysterious voice snapped, sounding haggard.

  
“It’s not my fault,” Mingyu whined, suddenly looking less like a runway model and more like a kicked puppy. “Don’t tell Jihoon, I’ll fix it!”

  
The voice chuckled. “Too late! Jihoon knows everything.”

  
The tall boy groaned before he quickly sped back into the room. Chan peeked around the corner and was surprised when he saw it was a small work room, the walls covered in shelves that held the strangest items Chan had ever seen. They must be potion ingredients, he could recognize a few from his brothers stash, but most of the things Chan had never seen before.

  
Mingyu reached into a large white vase and pulled out some white particles that looked weirdly like salt. He sprinted back out of the room and leaned down to gently dust the broken china. Then, with a seriously focused look on his face, he waved his hand slowly over the pieces of glass.

  
Like magic, the broken shards began to piece themselves back together, glowing white, and once they were put back together again they flew through the air and landed in Mingyu’s hands.

  
“Ah ha!” Mingyu said, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Chan was quite sure his mouth was hanging open. He was fascinated, he wasn’t sure whether it was spell magic or that Mingyu had just reversed time to before the cup was broken.

  
“Not bad kid. Next time you can show Jihoon.”

  
Mingyu grinned cheekily. “I thought Jihoon knew everything,” he sing-songed and the voice chuckled in response.

  
The man then turned back to their guest, the childish grin still on his face. He seemed to finally realize that Chan was struggling to hold the rest of the dishes, and before they could break anything else, he flicked his wrist and a door to their left opened up, revealing the small kitchen Chan had been looking for. Immediately the tap turned on and the dishes began flying from Chan’s grasp, all falling carefully into the sink where a sponge and soap went to work.

  
“You’re new,” the young man said knowingly, the playful grin on his face only growing wider. Chan wasn’t sure how he could tell. “My name’s Mingyu. Current potioneer and spell caster for the House. We haven’t had another Wanderer in a while.”

  
Chan smiled shyly, reaching out to take the older boy’s hand and shake it. “My name is-”

  
“Chan,” Mingyu said, surprising the younger boy. His eyes glinted knowingly. “I know.”

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this fic so much, it's a lot of fun to write.
> 
> To clarify some things, this story was heavily inspired by Studio Ghibli, specifically Howl's Moving Castle and Kiki's Delivery Service. 
> 
> This fic is going to be short, drabble like chapters. Later parts will be in different characters perspectives and will be about all the adventures and mischief that the wanderers of the House get into. If you have any ideas please let me know! :)
> 
> Please leave me any questions at my twitter, @seeyousoonhoon. Thanks for reading everyone! ^^


	6. 06.

** **

 

**06.**

 

The thing that probably surprised Chan the most when he came to the House of Wanderers was that everyone knew who he was. Either news traveled fast or magic was at play. It was probably both.

  
Smiling hesitantly, Chan offered to help clean the dishes but Mingyu waved him away, saying that the sponge would do the rest. Instead the taller boy wrapped his arm comfortably around his shoulders and began walking him back toward the front of the house. The rooms that Chan had passed had changed without him knowing. Now the rooms had changed into one with a large window overlooking the ocean, a greenhouse, and a butterfly garden.

  
“Mingyu,” Chan asked, looking around. “Do the rooms… Move?”

  
Mingyu laughed boisterously, clapping the shorter boy on the back surprisingly hard. “Of course not! Every room is exactly where it should be.”

  
Chan was not convinced.

  
When they arrived back in the main room of the House Chan was wondering when he would discover the trick of getting to places faster because it seemed like quite a handy skill to have. Much faster than getting lost like he usually was.

  
The main entrance had changed again, not drastically, but enough that Chan had to take a double take to find the differences.

  
The table laid out for breakfast had disappeared and against the wall of shelves two long desks had been spread out. Beakers, charts and ingredients were spread out hazardously on the table and the closeness of all the magical ingredients made Chan wary.

  
Mingyu didn’t pause, letting go of Chan and falling into a nearby desk chair. Chan hesitantly took a seat far away, just in case Mingyu wanted to be left alone, but the elder didn’t seem to mind, pulling a large book from the top shelf and spreading it open.

  
“What brought you to the House, Chan?” Mingyu asked, tracing words on the page. After reading a couple of sentences he laid a cloth out on the table and began searching through ingredients from the shelves.

  
Chan was careful to respond, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “My mother always told me about the House of Wanderers. I was traveling without a place to stay and thought I may try to find it.”

  
“Looks like you found it then,” Mingyu said, glancing up with a cheeky grin. “You’re pretty young to be traveling around by yourself.” Chan wanted to say that he shouldn’t be the one to talk, since Mingyu looked barely a couple of years older than him. “When will you be leaving?”

  
The younger boy’s hands stilled, coming to stop on his lap. “Until… I find my affinity,” he said finally.

  
Mingyu simply nodded, accepting the thought. “There are many people who don’t discover their affinity for years. Some magicians never even find theirs. Are you sure you want to stick around that long?” He questioned with innocent curiosity. “I’m sure the realm you live in has many teachers that can help you.”

  
Chan was stubborn, clenching his fists in his lap with a determined look on his face. There was no going back now. “I’m staying in the House of Wanderers until I find my affinity.”

  
“As long as it takes.”

 

**\-----**


	7. 07.

** **

 

**07.**

 

When Mingyu looked up from his book to give the younger boy his full attention, Chan straightened his back, tensing his shoulders for the worst. He wasn’t sure what the older boy would say; that there was no hope? That he should just go home and stop wasting his time? The House was his best chance to find a teacher and to discover his affinity, and even if it took years, there was no way he was going home until he had found what he had been looking for.

But instead of placating him or trying to dissuade him, Mingyu merely grinned with those canine teeth of his and clapped him heartily on the back. “You may stay as long as you’d like,” he said gently, “The House will always be open to those that wander.”

Deflating like a popped balloon, Chan dropped back into his chair, releasing a long suffering sigh. That was one worry down, he had a place to stay, but now he needed a teacher.

Chuckling, Mingyu went back to his work, standing up to gather supplies from the higher shelves. Chan glanced around him at the book he was reading, but it was written in a strange language that Chan didn’t recognize.

“What are you working on now?” Chan finally asked, watching in fascination.

“I’m the resident spell caster and potions maker,” Mingyu explained, not taking his eyes off his work. He plucked a vial from a shelf and dropped a few drops of sparkling pink liquid onto a silver feather. “I’ve been a resident of the House for about… 7 years?”

He didn’t seem to notice Chan’s astonished expression and continued talking. Mingyu didn’t look a day older than 18 and he was suggesting that he was already in his twenties, at least.

“It hasn’t been that long, but the House had been looking for a resident sorcerer for awhile until I turned up. I studied potions in my own realm of course, but my knowledge was nothing compared to the things I learned from the House. There’s still many things I need to learn.” He dropped a smooth stone onto the feather and tied a cloth around it. Flipping the parcel onto it’s flat side, he dipped a feathered quill into a bottle of ink and drew a rune circle onto the fabric.

“Jihoon keeps me busy by making me manage the shop all by myself, but it gives me a lot of practice. Plus he gives me full reign to the library,” He smiled proudly at that, but then grimaced, “Though I have to make sure I don’t break anything…” Shaking his head as if to rid himself of even the thought, Mingyu lifted the spell into the air and then blew a cold, frosty breath over its surface. The package glowed white for a moment before dropping back onto the table. The blue haired boy took a closer look at the spell before deeming it complete and dropping it into a basket. “As the shop keeper I create any spells or potions that magical folk come to the House to buy.”

Chan could only nod, watching with unveiled fascination. He had only seen his mother cast simple spells, and hadn’t got much of a chance to watch his brother before he had left home. Mingyu was obviously well versed in much more advanced magic and Chan’s fingers were itching to learn. Maybe Mingyu would teach him?

“Are there any other residents of the House?” Chan asked as Mingyu moved onto something new, plucking another book from the shelf and pulling a cauldron towards him.

“Many,” Mingyu responded, “Too many to count. You’ll see a lot of magical folk pass through these doors. But it’s really only the regulars you’ll get to know.”

The purple liquid that had been boiling since that morning turned a shade of ugly green when Mingyu turned the heat down. He reached into a cloth bag and sprinkled a few crushed leaves into the mixture. “You already met Seungkwan. He work’s in the messenger room and keeps track of the residents.”

“How long has Seungkwan been here?” Chan asked curiously. The other boy seemed around his own age, but he had assumed Mingyu to be the same and had been incredibly wrong.

As Mingyu stirred the liquid the color gradually began to pale to a light forest green. “Seungkwan hasn’t been here long. Maybe around a year? He spends a lot of time going to school in his own realm. He’s a brat though, always acts like he owns the place,” Mingyu scoffed.

Pausing in his work, Mingyu motioned for Chan to take a couple steps back. Covering his face, Mingyu turned the heat up rapidly on the cauldron and flames burst from the top, black smoke filling the air. Waving the dark air out of his way, Mingyu quickly turned the heat down, doing a couple of stirs to check the potion. It had turned an ugly brown and had thickened in weird spots.

Chan coughed, a nasty, rancid smell coming from the bowl. Mingyu’s face was screwed up, scowling at the potion. He quickly flipped through the book, grumbling about where he must have gone wrong.

“Mingyu, I was wondering,” Chan said hesitantly, settling back in the chair while keeping his nose covered. Mingyu was barely paying attention, adding a few other random ingredients in an attempt to salvage the potion. “Who is Jihoon?”

Mingyu looked up in surprise, as if astonished Chan couldn’t possibly know. “You don’t know who Lee Jihoon is?” He asked. Chan frowned, a bit taken aback. He came from a small magical town so he wasn’t very well versed in magical people. There was a lot about the magical community he didn’t know.

Sighing, the blue haired boy lifted a wand from his sleeve and tapped the cauldron. Sizzling filled the air as the contents began to gurgle and crack and dissipate. He waved his wand toward the rest of the mess on the desks and the books and ingredients began putting themselves back onto the shelves.

“Lee Jihoon is probably one of the brightest wizards of our time,” Mingyu stated, waving his wand in Chan’s direction. He flinched slightly, hoping a wayward spell wouldn’t be shot in his direction. “He came to the House over two hundred years ago to learn magic. He’s from the land of Avalon.”

Avalon was one of the few realms Chan did recognize. It was the most well known among magical folk because it was one of the older realms, and housed many of the old and powerful magical families. It was incredibly difficult to enter, as one had to be able to magic themselves across the ocean that separated the island from the entrance, as well as be allowed a pass inside its gates. Most magicians did not leave Avalon, and Chan was surprised someone had left to learn magic, as Avalon had the most advanced magic school in all the realms.

“Oh, he sounds very grand,” Chan attempted. Mingyu was still staring at him in disbelief. “When I spoke with Seungkwan this morning, he said that Jihoon may be able to help me get a job…”

“Well, he better be able to help you.” The mysterious voice suddenly said. Chan had almost forgotten about it. He still couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. “Since he’s the Keeper of the House.”

Chan’s jaw dropped. The Keeper of the House… As in, the most powerful demon tamer in all the realms?

Mingyu didn’t seem to sense Chan’s distress. Also no one seemed to think the mysterious voice out of thin air was weird, so Chan tried to hide his unease. “I don’t really think Jihoon would be of much help…” Mingyu tapped his chin, as if seriously considering it, before he whispered, “Jihoon may be the Keeper but he’s not very good at keeping the House together… He’s actually quite forgetful.”

“Are you working or gossiping, Mingyu?”

Mingyu bit back a groan and turned around. Chan looked over his shoulder.

A young man strode down the stairs. He was on the shorter side and his young, round face made him look even younger. He had a long cape draped over his shoulders and dressed in an older fashion with suspenders and trousers and a pocket watch to match. He had powder blue hair that was ruffled messily, like he had just woken up, and round glasses perched on his nose. His voice was soft, but his gaze was sharp and Mingyu cowered slightly under his glare.

“I was working!” Mingyu said quickly, waving his wand around. Quickly ingredients began spilling from the shelves, all attempting to get onto the desk at the same time. Chan made sure to give him space. “I was just talking with the new resident, you see. Showing him around the House and such…”

With great surprise the crow which had been sleeping in it’s cage fluttered over to the stairs and landed on the boy’s shoulder. And then with even greater surprise it opened its mouth and spoke. “He was definitely gossiping.”

Mingyu shot a glare at the crow, making motions for it to shut it’s beak. But the crow didn’t even bat an eye. “Whatever I know, Jihoon knows,” the crow stated. If crows could smirk this one definitely was.

The young man who must be Jihoon, the Keeper of the House, sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. It was now a soft orange. Hadn’t it been blue? “Mingyu, the reason you got the potion wrong was because you forgot to add dandelion root.” The sorcerer stepped off the stairs and strode over and Chan was struck with the sudden wave of magic. It hit him like a brick wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. His ears rang and his vision went fuzzy.

When Jihoon grew close, he cast a look over at Chan. His eyes were as dark as night, and after a moment his hair turned ashy blonde and the influx of magic seemed to recede. Chan blinked spots from his eyes, attempting to catch his breath. He could feel the magic in the house, in the magicians he had met so far, but none had affected him as much as Jihoon’s magic.

“Start from the top, but make sure you’re counting how many times you stir the potion before you increase the heat,” Jihoon instructed, tone serious and to the point. With nimble fingers he plucked a couple of ingredients from the cupboards, and then wrote a few notes on the book. “Try again. Joshua was hoping for this potion by nightfall.”

“Of course, sorry,” Mingyu said apologetically.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger boy’s hair, who scowled at him before turning back to his work. Jihoon smiled fondly in his direction before fully turning toward Chan. Now that he had gotten a hold of himself, Chan could practically feel the outline of magic surrounding the wizard. It pulsed with each beat of his heart, with each exhale of his lungs. And in his mind he could see the connection of threads that attached him to the crow on his shoulder, who regarded him with cold, black eyes. The talking crow made sense to him now. It wasn’t just a magical familiar, or a magicked creature. The Keeper’s demon.

For a moment Chan was scared to breath, as if one step out of line would be his end. He had come to the House to learn, he had never expected to meet such dangerous creatures.

“You’re looking for a job, kid?” Jihoon said, an amused turn of his lip and an unyielding gaze. Chan wasn’t sure who he was scared of more.

He licked his lips, bowing his head politely. “Yes, sir.”

The crow chuckled and Jihoon reached up to stroke its black feathers absentmindedly. He regarded him like he was studying him for a book, as if he was an interesting specimen he had yet to learn about.

“Alright then, Lee Chan. I will offer you a job.” The sorcerer slowly extended his hand, palm upward, and small sparks began emitting from his fingers. “Become my apprentice.”

 

**\-----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)
> 
> Introducing my favorite character, the Keeper of the House, Lee Jihoon! Ack, I've been wanting to introduce him for awhile... Anyone else want sorcerer Jihoon with powder blue hair and aesthetic soft vintage clothing?? Haha. Thanks for reading everyone!


	8. 08.

**08.**

 

 

Before Chan could even comprehend what the sorcerer had said, much less formulate a response, Lee Jihoon’s hand was smacked out of the air, the sudden assault sending a shower of multicolored sparks spraying against the wooden floors.

“Stop trying to recruit people as your apprentices!” Mingyu yelled, looking flabbergasted. Jihoon was staring blankly at his hand like he couldn’t comprehend that Mingyu had just touched him. “You know you’re not allowed to!”

Jihoon finally looked away from his palm to level a stone wall glare at the blue haired potion maker. The boy visibly flinched under his gaze. “Kim Mingyu, do you want to be cursed for three hundred years?” He threatened.

“No, now stop glaring at me!” He grumbled, but took a cautious step backward anyway. “You know you’re not allowed to have any apprentices right now. You’re going to get in trouble with the Ministry of Magical Affairs… Again!”

Chan was well aware of what the Ministry was. It was their magical government which overlooked those with magical abilities and kept their world a secret from mortals. It was highly secretive, very powerful, and had a thousand and one rules that they liked to have followed to a T. Those who went against their authority were held to severe consequences.

The now peach haired magician however merely rolled his eyes as the threat. “Details.”

At that Mingyu stood a little straighter, looking like he was about to give a lecture he had already done a hundred times. “During your inauguration as Keeper of the House it was decided, and put in writing, that you would not have an apprentice for the next five hundred years,” he recited. “And as far as I know, it hasn’t even been half that time!”

“Yes, yes, those are the details,” Jihoon snapped, looking mildly annoyed. “Those old men in the Ministry are so stuffy with their orders.”

Mingyu visibly gasped, his hands coming to cover his mouth. “Jihoon! Suho is still quite young.” And when he leaned down to get closer to his ear he whispered, “And you’re not that young either.”

“Kim Mingyu, did you just call me old?”

“I would never.”

Jihoon glared at him once more before scoffing. “Joonmyeon was old when I first came here and he’s even older now. I on the other hand am a picture of youth.” He pretended not to notice Mingyu roll his eyes. Then, he cast an almost disappointed look in Chan’s direction. “Fine, I’ll listen just this once. But what a shame… A lot of talent in this one.”

The sorcerer made to turn away but Chan jumped forward, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. His face was burning and his mind was reeling but he couldn’t stop himself. He had never been called talented before or ever thought that someone would want to be his mentor. Jihoon was everything he was looking for and he couldn’t miss out on that opportunity now.

“Please, Jihoon, sir…” The sorcerer turned toward him, giving him a strange look until he let go of his sleeve. Chan stepped back and then folded himself into the lowest bow he could muster. “I came to the House to find a mentor to teach me magic. Please, I would do anything to be your apprentice!”

At his statement the magician seemed interested, as if finally regarding him seriously. “Anything, you say?” Jihoon leaned forward and grabbed Chan’s face in between his fingers, tilting his head to meet his eyes. His gaze was as dark as night, and when their eyes met Chan felt like he could see fire and brimstone, and lightning and chaos, all at battle inside his gaze. It felt like he was staring into an entirely different world and he couldn’t look away. “What if I asked you… For your soul?”

Chan knew Mingyu was saying something, but he felt like he was underwater and he couldn’t hear anything clear other than Jihoon’s voice. In his deep subconscious he knew it was a test, that Jihoon was channeling demon energy into their connection and tempting him with its power. He wanted to resist the spell, but Jihoon’s magic was too strong for him. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He stopped resisting.

“I’d give it to you,” Chan said, unable to move or even blink. He couldn’t escape Jihoon’s gaze, but he could speak. And he hoped that it would be enough. “Under two conditions.”

Jihoon chuckled and a shower of sparks flew across his dark orbs. “And what conditions would those be?”

“You become my teacher,” Chan stated. He wondered if he was even breathing, or if any of this was even real. The moment he had stepped into the House it had felt like a dream. And now he was under a spell by a demon and making demands to one of the most powerful sorcerers that had ever lived. If Jihoon didn’t like his words Chan knew he could make him give up his soul without even trying. “And I become the next Keeper of the House.”

The sorcerer burst out laughing and the spell was broken as his eyes forced closed and he clutched at his stomach. The world came rushing back at once and Chan leaned on his knees, catching his breath. “I like this one,” Jihoon said, eyes curved into crescent moons and a smirk on his lips.

“I can see the reason why he’s been attracting so many demons,” the raven commented. The reflection in its black eyes seemed to capture everything.

“You’re right Zee,” Jihoon responded, absentmindedly brushing the bird’s feathers. “He’s a special one…”

Mingyu was rubbing Chan’s shoulder, looking overly concerned. “Jihoon, you can’t use demon magic on people!” He yelled. “He’s just a child, you could have hurt him!”

“I’m eighteen!” Chan said defiantly, straightening up.

“He’s right Mingyu, he’s not a child,” Jihoon mused, crossing his arms over his chest and looking thoughtful. “He came to the House himself and is facing off against a powerful sorcerer and making demands. It’s a feat not many adults would even dream of doing. He’s got guts.” The orange haired boy looked absolutely thrilled, as well as amused. “Fine, Lee Chan. I’ll make an exception. Just for you.” He winked and Chan felt a rush of relief run through his body. “I’m not breaking any rules if I’m not formally teaching him.”

Mingyu looked like he may cry. “If the Ministry finds out about this they’ll put you in jail! Or even worse, they’ll take away your demon!”

Jihoon shrugged, “Then they just won’t find out.” He then turned to Chan, a sideways grin on his face. “Then, it’s settled. I’ll be your unofficial teacher. We start tomorrow.”

Chan couldn’t believe it. He had finally found a teacher, and a powerful one at that, that would teach him how to control his abilities. “Thank you so much Jihoon!” He yelled, and without thinking, leapt across the room and threw his arms around the young man.

Jihoon went rigid under his touch and his hair changed rapidly to a lime green. The raven let out a cry in between amusement and surprise.

“You’re… Quite welcome,” Jihoon said slowly, carefully escaping from Chan’s embrace. Mingyu looked stunned like he was unsure whether a bomb was going to go off or not. “Ahem. Now that that’s over with, Mingyu I want you to finish that potion and Chan, come to my spell room tomorrow morning after breakfast.”

“Of course!” Chan quickly bowing again. Jihoon gave him one last strange stare before turning around and making his way down the long hallway.

Mingyu finally exhaled, looking exhausted. “You really like playing with the devil, don’t you…”

“Mingyu,” Chan said, finally turning to the boy with a look of dreamy happiness in his eyes. “I finally found a teacher!”

“Be careful what you wish for, Lee Chan,” Mingyu said, looking at him almost sadly. “It might just be the worst mistake you’ll ever make.”

 

\-----


End file.
